


Unexpected Dom

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: The Detective and Nat get into some unexpected fun at the office. (Is this how summaries work? I'm not sure but hopefully it catches your interest?)





	Unexpected Dom

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and used one of my detectives so, in this work the detective will be called Kira. And as you can probably tell it's heavily based off of one of the scenes at the beginning but it becomes more of it's own thing. This is also my first work so, I hope it's good and you like it! If you don't maybe give me tips and tell me what I did wrong? It would really be appreciated if you did!

"You're not what I expected...from a vampire." Kira said as she looked through the papers on her desk, looking towards Nat for a moment.

"In what way?" Nat asked curiously, that warm smile gracing her features. "You mean I'm not bloodthirsty and monstrous?"

"No, I, uh.." She paused as she went over her thoughts, thinking of the best way to put it.

"Or do you mean I'm not like the suave and charming kind of vampires? Because I can try my best if you would prefer." she asked, that warm smile turning into a smirk that made Kira feel like she was on fire.

Nat bit her lip, swaying her hips as she strode over. Kira felt like a prey being hunted by a predator in the best way possible. Nat ran her eyes over Kira's body, looking her over with a hungry expression. Her eyes finally met Kira's which practically made the detective swoon, biting her lip as her knees begun to feel like jelly beneath her.

"How did I do?" Nat asks, voice husky and smooth which makes tingles form over Kira's body.

Kira stumbles over her words, unable to complete a sentence. Hell, not even a word. She let out a whine instead to voice her obvious arousal.

Nat smirked, leaning in closer. "I can't say I'm not pleased by the reaction." she said, pressing against Kira as she ran her fingers over her side which made the detective whine again. "I seem to have had quite the affect on you."

Kira swallowed hard, nodding as she was still unable to get out any words.

"Turn around and place your hands on the desk." Nat commanded in that sultry tone that made Kira more than desperate.

Kira did as she was told, turning and placing both hands on her desk. She wanted to obey Nat's commands more than anything else. She felt the need to bend to her every whim.

Nat smiled, something like pride seeping into her features. "Good girl." she purred, running fingers down Kira's spine.

Kira moaned at both the touch and the praise. She hadn't expected to have such a reaction to Nat but she certainly wasn't complaining and neither was Nat.

Nat smirked, leaning in closer before pressing a kiss directly over Kira's pulse point which made Kira moan again in response.

Nat hummed, smirk getting more mischievous as she realized the effect she had on Kira. "You're already needy, aren't you, Love?" she asked, beginning to kiss at Kira's neck.

Kira nodded hard, letting out soft moans as Nat kept up the kisses. "God yes." she moaned in return.

"If you're good maybe I'll touch you." she said, smiling. Her hands roamed over Kira's body with a feather light touch. She already loved the reaction she was getting from teasing the detective.

"I'll be good. I promise." she said genuinely. It was her main goal. To be the best she could be for Nat.

"That is so good to hear." she said, grinning magnificently. She went back to kissing Kira's neck, slow and deliberate. That went on for at least another five minutes, Kira getting even more needy with each passing minute.

Nat turned Kira around before easily picking her up and placing her on the desk. She took off Kira's shirt first and then begun to kiss her chest.

Kira's moans grew louder with every kiss. At that point she couldn't even sit still, squirming with need. She needed more but she knew waiting would make every thing so much better. 

Nat took off Kira's bra easily and efficiently before leaning in to lick over the nipple with a light, teasing touch which pulled a low moan from Kira.

She did the same to Kira's other nipple before kissing and licking down her abdomen which gained even more moans and desperate gasps.

Nat grinned up at Kira who's breath was shallow and who was squirming even more than before. Nat felt pride welling up again. She had caused that. She had caused Kira to feel that good and it made her feel good in return.

"Good girl." she praised, earning a moan from Kira. She peeled the tight jeans off Kira's legs, biting her lip as new skin was revealed to her. "You are so beautiful when you're desperate for me."

Nat leaned in, beginning to press kisses to Kira's thighs before beginning to nip as well. She stayed like that for such a long time. It felt like forever to Kira who was a writhing, desperate, moaning mess. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes but it felt like a lifetime to the detective. 

She needed more. So much more.

"Please." she gasped out through her moans, desperation clear in her tone. "Please!"

Nat met Kira's eyes, smirking as she did. "Okay, Love." She took off Kira's underwear, leaning in and beginning to lick at her folds. She spread her open, licking over every single sensitive spot she could find. Except her clit. That would come later.

"Oh god, fuck!" she gasped, head falling back as she let out loud moans and rocked desperately against Nat's mouth.

Nat grinned bright, tongue finding it's way closer and closer to Kira's throbbing, engorged clit before pulling away from it and licking inside of her which earned a whine from Kira. "Please!" she gasped desperately.

Nat let out a soft, warm chuckle. "Not yet." she said, smiling. She went back to teasing Kira before her phone rang. Nat reached to find her phone, smirking as she pulled away which earned a whine in protest.

Nat answered the phone, hand stroking Kira's thigh as she spoke into it. Kira gave another louder whine at the lack of attention. She heard a chuckle from the phone. "Are you teasing the detective?" she heard Farah ask, amusement clear in her tone. "At least you're getting some!" Farah called to Kira which made her brow furrow as she whined again.

Nat gently reprimanded Farah, getting some amused comment back before they quickly got back on course of the conversation.

Nat smiled as she hung up the phone, placing it back on the desk. "It seems we have pressing matters at hand."

"Please, Nat!" she practically begged, more desperation in her tone. "Please!"

Nat gave a grin, a grin that made Kira even more aroused. "Should we make them wait so, I can tease you a little longer? Or should I make you cum as fast as I can?"

"Please, don't tease!" she begged.

Nat hummed in exaggerated thought, smiling bright. "Alright, Love. I won't tease." she said before moving back to her previous position and finally licking and sucking at Kira's clit.

"Oh, fuck!" she gasped, hips surging forward as she let out a string of loud moans. She writhed and moaned and gasped as Nat kept pleasuring her.

"Can I cum?" she asked, desperation in her tone as her fingers gripped the edge of the table so tight her knuckles turned white.

"You can." she said, grinning. "Cum for me." She quickly went back in, sucking at Kira's clit.

"Nat!" she cried out as she came hard, body convulsing with extreme pleasure.

Nat grinned bright up at Kira, licking gently over her folds to help bring her down from her high.

Kira gently pushed her away when the pleasure became too much, smiling as she panted.

Nat came up to kiss Kira, smiling against her lips as she kissed her back. Kira wrapped her arms around Nat's neck, smiling as well.

"I like when you take control. It's...hot." she said, grinning.

"Hot, hmm?" she asked, smiling wider as she stroked Kira's back. "I like it as well."

"I am so glad you do cause that should happen more often." Kira kissed Nat again before she could reply. "I would make you cum but it seems we have a time constraint."

"It's alright." she said, smiling warmly. "This was all about you. Perhaps when we we get done you can fulfill that promise."

"Oh, I definitely will." Kira returned, grinning and kissing Nat.

"Shall we get you dressed?" Nat asks, smiling as she reached for Kira's dress.

"Right, yeah." Kira breathed, smiling back and nodding. Kira took the clothes Nat offered, putting them back on.

"I'm sure Farah will have something to say about that little encounter." Kira commented with a warm chuckle.

"She will, knowing her." she returned, laughing softly as well.

They both moved to leave before being met with Douglas's wide eyes. "You.." he managed, stumbling over his words.

"Not a word." the detective said. "Not a word." Douglas nodded frantically, quickly turning away.

"Now we can go." she said, grinning before taking Nat's hand and leaving with her.


End file.
